A first Season Romace
by Endy's Girl
Summary: It's mainly your regular Serena and Darien romance witha few youmas on the side and scheming friends. Complete! Warning: the formatting is really really bad. i'm so sorry.
1. Chapter 1 to 3

title: A First Season Romance (for lack of a better title and imagination. x x)  
  
o author:Endy's Girl  
  
rating:pg13  
  
e-mail: Usagi_chiba@sailormoon.com  
  
screenname: EndysGirl01  
  
Summaary : d/s romance. Darien and serena try to get the other to like them with some help from the girls  
  
and andrew.  
  
disclaimers: if i owned sailormoon i would be at an exotic resort somewhere with mamoru look a likes . .  
  
obeying my every whim .okie dokie? .....i don't own sailormoon(but mamo- chan is all mine!!! ha ha ha!.* _ *)  
  
it belongs to naoko and whoever she says it does.  
  
author's profile:i love Darien and Serena romance fanfiction. my favorite senshi are uranus and moon. . i  
  
read sailormoon, fushigi yugi, and inuyasha mangas but i love sailormoon romance and i would probably  
  
only write usagi/mamoru romance.  
  
an: hey minna! well this is the 2nd fanfic i've written. first to publish. i don't think i'm a very good at  
  
presenting a story. but i was bored and decided to write. but in my story Darien is 17 and serena is 14--  
  
THAT'S THE AGE THEY'RE SUPPOSE TO BE! THERE IS A 3 YEAR DIFFERENCE! NOT 5 OR 4 OR 6!  
  
k? i've read the manga. darien and serena are sitting on a bus and he shows her his student id card. it says  
  
that he's a junior at azuba and 17 years old! so get it right people! All the sailor scouts -mars,moon, venus,  
  
jupiter, & mercury- are there. this doesn't really have a specific time period but sailor v is here but the crystal  
  
tower thingy never happened. i'm kinda starting off where sailor v first appeared but zoicite doesn't know that  
  
Darien is tuxie. k? { : please R&R. u can flame me or whatever. i don't mind. enjoy!!!!  
  
"OOOph!"  
  
with a loud thump i fell to the ground after bumping into....must i really tell you? why must i run into him  
  
everyday? "watch where your going Meatball head! one day your gonna kill someone!"  
  
" ohhhh...shut up Darien(an:*drooooool ~_^*)! i'm late! i don't have time to kick your butt for running into me!"  
  
i said taking off quickly before seeing the look of surprise on his face. that she actually had the gall to blame  
  
him for bumping into her. her triumph was short lived as soon as she reached school and saw the look on  
  
ms.haruna's face. uuuuhhh....detention again!!!!  
  
Arcade:  
  
"Hey Andrew."  
  
"Hey Dar, what's up"  
  
"not much" he said, a spark in his black-blue eyes;which didn't go unnoticed by Andrew.  
  
"whatever you say, buddy." Andrew just dismissed it.  
  
"so .meatball head had detention again huh?"  
  
"yeah probably.Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"ok, what are you up to?"  
  
"what?" Darien asked calmly running his hand through his thick black hair.  
  
" you're actin--..."  
  
"Ahh, odango, here to lose another game and waste your parents' money?"  
  
"shut up baka! it's my money and i win...once in awhile" she ended in a whisper.  
  
"what was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said with a huff and went out to the sailor v game.  
  
"darien," Andrew said with a quiet tone,"whatever you're thinking DON'T! "  
  
"what Drew? i just decided to be a little friendly with the odango."  
  
Before Andrew could say another word Darien was up and headed towards serena.  
  
Sailor V was going up against some ugly slimy blob."Shoot! Shoot! Jump! Shoot!...Nooooo"  
  
*GAME OVER! GAME OVER!*  
  
"dumb game" she said muttering under her breath. 'well, a milkshake would be good now' she thought getting  
  
up and walking right into her nemesis. "ahh! what are you doing?!"she shrieked as he wrapped his arms  
  
around her waist to keep her from falling. "geez...lower the decibals meatball head! " he said angrily letting her go. his hands tingled from her warmth. At the same time serena was trying to regain her composure. when he had touched her she had became aware of how large he was compared to her slim form. he was tall-6'2"- and breathtakingly handsome. she became aware of how large his hands were they could circle a little over half-way around her waist and those eyes! oh my god! those eyes were sooo gorgeous!!! "you in there odango" "yes baka! and don't call me odango and i'd appreciate it if you try to keep your hands off of me!" she said triumphantly , hoping to embarrass him. the only thing was it didn't work. he smiled at her and took a step forward; she took one back, her mouth going dry. he was looking right at her with a smile she had never really seen before. he took another step forward wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against his length and whispered seductively, "but you make it so hard odango" he leaned down a bit and his gaze was fixed on her lips when she unconsciouslly licked them. the next instance his arms were gone and he was walking away. a crash snapped serena out of her reverie and caused a blush. all eyes were on her, Andrew's jaw was all the way on the floor and he'd dropped a mug.(the crash).....'thank god none of the girls were here today.' "lizzie, will you clean this up?" andrew ordered ignoring his little sisters protests. he walked and ushered a stunned odango to the bar. "oh my god! i heard everything! i can't believe he said that to you!" "yeah, you're telling me! i-i don't know why he did that. Do you think he's trying to upset me?!" she asked , her feathers ruffling. and her eyes seeing red. "weellll...maybe. he seemed a little flusterd. he was about to kiss you serena! i know it! maybe he has a thing for you. "what!!!!! are you crazy? he would never like me like that "she said with mixed emotions. "i dunno serena, i mean, i'm his best friend and i haven't ever seen him look that way at anyone , EVER! i think he likes you." ' and i'll prove it' he thought matchmaking ideas and plots formulating in his head.  
  
'I can't believe i almost kissed odango! i didn't mean to. i mean i know i've always thought she was a looker. though i'd never tell that to andrew or anyone at all! ugh! how could i get so transfixed?! she just look so beautiful. her eyes were so surprised when i held her and i know i felt her shiver when i whispered in her ear. when she licked her lips i almost kissed her.......AHHHHH!!!!! i need to stop thinking about this! it was just a simple mistake that the meatball head will forget soon....hopefully' he didn't understand the feelings that were warring inside him. he had never felt so strange. he felt as if something was missing. maybe a cute blonde with her arms wrapped around his waist......? he shook his head as if to erase the thought and punched in the number of his floor as he got in the elevator. he needed to read something dealing with physics. NOW! before he started thinking of things he shouldn't about a 14(soon to be 15 year old girl and he is only 17,--3 years difference). seeing her reaction when he flirted with her was quite amusing. he kind of liked getting under her skin that way. 'Ok, i admit it! i like the odango! she's just so different than anyone else i've ever met. And with some work i bet she'll like me too.' "oh my god! i'm definately going insane" Darien cried exasperated. 'i can't believe what i'm thinking.  
  
'i can't believe darien almost kissed me! i wonder why. ' serena thought curled up under her covers. she had come home and went straight to her room. she couldn't stop thinking about Darien. what would it have been like if he had kissed her? would she have liked it? would he have liked it?...ugh!!! i need to stop thinking about it! but he was so close and when he looked at me it was like he really wanted to kiss me.' she had always thought he was cute..no..gorgeous! no matter how much they bothered each other she had to admit it. there's no way the blind wouldn't be able to tell that.'' ohhhhh!!!! "i hate this!!! why'd that baka have to go and ruin their routine! she had just gotten use to it! "Serena! Dinner!" "Coming Mom!" serena yelled tossing back the covers and making her way downstairs.' tomorrow Darien's just gonna tease me like he always does and everything'll go back to being normal.'  
  
He had barely slept last night. All night he'd thought about her and about being close to her and when he finally got to sleep he dreamt about her. he had tried to stop thinking about her and decided that flirting with her would be a little too dangerous for his i-don't-date-or-flirt reputation. (we all know our beloved mamo-chan doesn't date because of his orphaned lonliness...etc...).but he knew he couldn't do it. this morning when she'd collided into him once again he had caught her firmly and winked at her leaving her speechless. All these new feelings all over one night ! And he had enough things to deal with at school, work and being a superhero. but no matter how much he tried he couldn't really stop thinking about her. for some reason he wanted to show her wasn't a total jerk and that he could be really nice. he'd have to be careful. wooing her wouldn't be easy. she probablly trusted him about as far as she could throw him! 'I need some advice' Darien thought . And who else would he go to .....Andrew!  
  
"Hey Dar. What's new" Andrew asked a twinkle in his eyes. "From the look in your eyes you heard everything yesterday." Darien concluded a little apprehensive. would Andrew be mad? Serena was like a little sister to him. He might not like a senor in high school to be attracted nonetheless flirting with her. "Yeah, i guess i did. So when did you finally realize Serena'a probably the best thing that'll ever happen to you? He asked tauntingly. "What?" Darien yelled flabbergasted,"So you're not mad or anything?" "i just don't want you hurting her, Darien. i know you. you won't mess with a girl delibrately. So you better be serious about this. Don't break her heart cause she won't break yours." he said seriously. "I don't intend to , Andrew. i know i haven't been the best of friends with her but i really do like her. i couldn't stop thinking about her Drew. but how do you know she'll really like me." 'wow! he 's got it bad!' " Well Dar, sere's not one that keeps a grudge. She'll forgive you as long as you do it nicely. be careful,man. you're walking on thin ice. But i do have an idea." "What is it?" Darien asked his ears perking up. "I'm gonna have a party. you and serena will both be there so you can spend some time together. we'll have games and stuff, it'll work........And if not you can just get her drunk." "ANDREW!!!" "i was just kidding! if you got her drunk i'd kill you myself! Andrew laughed goodnaturedly  
  
"You're late again,Meatball Head!" "Jeez, Raye, i couldn't help it that i had detention. Besides i didn't get to go the arcade today!!!" Serena whined. "come on you guys lets start the meeting." Ami said calm as usual. After they finished with scout business the girls just vegged out on junk food and gossiped. The negaverse hadn't attacked in over two weeks. Serena hoped that they had just given up and left but the other girls were more logical. They were probably getting their power together and getting stronger before they attacked again. And all the scouts except Serena thought Tuxedo Mask(drool* ^_^*) was an enemy even if he wasn't in league with the negaverse because he kept two of the rainbow crystals. No matter how many times serena tried to tell them different and remind them of how many times he saved her and them they wouldn't listen. "So Serena, what was with you and Darien yesterday?" asked Raye nonchalantly, her eyes narrowing.. "What???!!! I don't know what you're talking about. " she lied nervously. "Well, i saw him with his arms around you at the arcade yesterday." "What? why didn't you tell us Sere?!" Lita asked with curiousity and mocked anger. "Well.. i didn't think it was a big deal. he was just trying to annoy me. and--and i just didn'tthinkitwasabigdeal." she finished in a rush. "you already said that , sere." mina chimed mischeviously, making serena squirm. "guys, it's no big deal." serena said starting to pack up her stuff. "jee, meatball head, when my boyfriend says he can't keep his hands off you it kinda makes me think that something's been going on. probably for a while too!" raye said angrily getting up. "you heard that?" serena asked all the blood leaving her already pale face. "yeah, i did. so it makes me wonder what you did to make him like you meatball head! i mean we all know that you're dumb as a rock and not to mention you're the biggest ditz! Darien would never really like you, he's MY boy--" "NO HE'S NOT!" serena interupted red-faced," HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND RAYE! He never liked you in that way and probably never will. He wouldn't ever fall for a girl like you. You're too bossy! He'd want someone nice. So stop fooling yourself" she finished running out the room and down the temple steps.  
  
"you really shouldn't have said that raye," lita said deadpan as Ami and Mina nodded their heads in agreement. "you went too far," mina said" you were really mean to her and it's not like she planned it. She's a great friend and wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone of us. But you always have something to say to break her down!" she said her voice rising. "Raye, you should apologize about what you said to her,... about her, was too much. And i'm sorry raye but i don't think Darien's interested in a relationship with you. And i say that with as much love and truth as i can. i am sorry ." Ami said calmly, keeping a level head as usual " I-" "i have to agree with ami," mina interupted, "As the senshi of love, i should tell you that Darien isn't interested in you" "Oh really?!" raye asked sarcasticaly, now pissed "i can't believe you guys are taking the meatball head's side! Everything i said was true! Maybe she was right about Darien not being interested but i can change that easily." she said triumphantly. "just you guys wait and see!" ""Raye," lita warned her voice deathly calm," Serena is my leader and she is also my best friend! if you ever say anything to hurt her whether you think it true or not i'll pound you!" she said slamming her fist against her palm. raye took a step back as the three girls got up. Lita left to find serena, steam coming from her ears. Mina and Ami gave raye a sympathetic yet warning look before leaving. They all loved raye but sometimes she went too far.  
  
'I can believe that i said those things to her!' Serena thought incredulously. ' i shouldn't have. but she made me soooo mad! ' she sighed, tears streaming down her face. she stopped when she realized she was in the park and decided to sit by the lake. "it's so beautiful." she thought out loud after a few minutes.. "Yeah, it is." came a gentle voice behind her. " Lita! What are you doing here?" she asked wiping tears away from her face. "I came to find you, silly," Lita said sitting beside her.  
  
Serena had been the first person to befriend her and truly treat her as a close friend, almost like a sister. when everyone else had shunned her serena had welcomed her. she remembered hurting so much when people looked at her with that look of scorn, fear, or pity. serena had never once did that. she had looked at her like a friend. like someone she would share secrets with and have pajama parties with and be like a family. serena would invite her to dinner alot. ever since lita's parents died and left her all alone. she hadn't really felt like she'd ever belong to a family until she met serena. now she had a sister, and parents. serena's parents always welcomed her and ikuko-mama once told her that if she wanted she could call her mom and move in. Mr. Tsukino had agreed heartily and said that she should definately move in too. he didn't like the thought of her living by herself. she had politely declined moving in but she does call ikuko-mama "mom" sometimes. it was a nice feeling...to belong. that's why she was so mad at raye and so determined to help serena. she hated seeing her lonely or hurting. " Serena i'm really sorry about what raye said to you and --" "You don't have to be Lita, i know i'm not pretty or smart or as good as raye can ever be but it just hurts sometimes." she said in a soft voice, tears silently making there way down her face. " oh serena!" Lita exclaimed pulling serena into a tight hug," Don't say that! You're one of the most beautiful people i know! inside and out! Don't listen to raye! She's just jealous that Darien pays so much attention to you . Serena i know lots of guys who would love to out with you . Please Serena, i hate seeing you this way, you're my best friend and i don't like it when you cry. you of all people should never have to feel inferior to anyone! " she said with finality. "but not guys like Darien," serena said sadly. "Darien? so you do like him?" lita asked teasingly seeing her friend blush. "well, it's just that when he held me that day it was so strange. i mean, i've always known he was cute but now i can't seem to get him out of my head." "so you like him?" "yes! yes, i like him! but he'll never like me back. i'm not pretty enough or smart enough." "Serena you're fine just the way you are. i bet that we could make him fall in head over his heels for you." lita said smiling deviously. "how?" serena asked wide-eyed. "well, we'll doll you up real good and he'll take one look at you and he'll be all yours." "because of how i look?" "well.....that's not all. it's just the beginning, see, we've gotta turn his head, make him notice you. then we'll work on it from there. get him to ask you out." "i dunno lita, what if it doesn't work?" "trust me it'll work" came a new voice. "yeah sere, you're gonna get him hook, line, and sinker." said another. "Ami! Mina! you guys really think so?" "yeah," mina said as they sat down, " i'm the senshi of love serena," mina said in a serious tone,"i really feel something between you and darien but i'll warn you that i also feel something between sailormoon and tuxedo mask. i think it's just that tuxie is very protective of you. that's why i get these vibes but you and Darien do make an awesome couple! we'll make you irresistible! "thanks guys!" serena said laughing as she hugged them all in a big group hug. they all walked serena home and then went their separate ways.  
  
The next day the girls, including raye, all went to the arcade after school where andrew gave them invites to his party. Darien was there but didn't say anything to serena. raye went straight to him and started flirting. once in a while he'd take a side ways look at serena and she'd just blush to be caught staring. serena and raye had decided that no matter what they'd always be friends no matter what. and they both realized that someone would get their feelings hurt. so that person would have to 'suck it up' as Ami of all people put it. "How about we go shopping!" mina suddenly suggested. "well i guess it'd be better than staying here." serena said a little sadly. Raye and Darien made such a good couple. she didn't stand a chance. catching the gleam in mina's eyes lita got up and dragged them all to the bus stop. they were definately going on a shopping spree. serena was gonna get a hot outfit for andrew's party. Darien won't know what hit him!  
  
once they reached the mall they went straight to Styles. but of course they didn't find much there and had to spend hours going through the entire the mall until they found outfits. Mina and LIta made serena get two rather revealing outfits( but they were tasteful, not slutty.), while Ami sided with Serena and got her a third more conservative outfit. They were all gonna go to Andrew's paarty together and hopefully Darien would be there too.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
in serena's room they all got ready for Andrew's party. Ami was wearing a smart knee-length dress. it was blue and clingy. she looked great. Lita was wearing mid-thigh green club dress and Mina made her wear her hair down with clips at the side. she looked beautiful! And Mina was wearing a very low cut dress that went down to her knees and had slits up the sides. but of course she still wore that stupid bow! And last but definately not least Serena; she was wearing black and she looked hot! She wore a tight dress that was "just a little above mid-thigh" ^_~ There was a space in middle of it that was linked together with a black string thingy It was sleeveless and she looked hot! Her hair was in the usual odangos but the bottom was in curls. And mina had done everyone's makeup. they all looked gorgeous especially the black eyeliner on Serena. She was wearing black high heeled pumps that ended below her knees. And she had a black wool coat that was fitted and ended a few inches above her knees. ..so her dad didn't see her out fit. to mina, it was cute, to Serena and probably the rest of the world it was a little too much for a girl like serena. but she did want to get Darien to see her as a potential girlfriend and not an annoying schoolgirl.  
  
They arrived at the party at 8:30, half an hour late. The first thing Serena noticed was that Raye was already there. She was wearing a short clingy, deep red dress. And off course she was talking with Darien. Who by the way looked sooooo sexy! He was wearing khakis and a navy blue polo shirt. "Go on" lita coaxed, taking off serena's coat for her and giving her a push. ' ok, Serena you can do this. Don't blush.. Don't look too eager . and don't clutz out.' she prepped herself as she walked over. she was head over to Darien and Raye but got too nervous. She couldn't do this now. Turning quickly she went to ....guess.....give up?....the infamous punch bowl. Several guys asked her to dance but she politely refused. She knew she was getting looks and tried to ignore them. "Serena?" Abdrew asked shocked coming up to her, "Wow, you look ...hot! I...mean...um..err... i mean you look really REALLY pretty. Hell, you look downright sexy." "thanks Andy," she said gigging. "it's a nice party." "thanks, i see the girls are enjoying it." he said. And sure enough, Mina was getting hot and heavy in the corner, Lita was on the dance floor, and Ami was talking to a cute young man on the couch. " yeah, raye seems to be enjoying it" she said soberly, looking past his right shoulder. "Huh? oh yeah, poor girl, she really is wasting her time." he replied cunningly. "What ? Why do you think so?"she asked trying to hide her curiously. "Well, just look at the man. He's begging for a distraction. and i bet you'd make the perfect one." she said scanning her figure. "What? why would you think..." 'I had a talk with lita" he said quickly before winking at her. then he was gone into the crowd. "Hey odango!" came that oh so familiar deep voice. She turned around to see Darien towering over her. His eyes roaming over her in and drkened a bit. He had seen her when she had first came in but raye hadn't really given him a chance to go see her. He had thought she was coming in his direction but then when he looked up she was talking with Andrew. She looked so sexy. there was no way he'd ever thought his little odango would ever wear anything like that. he'd have to have a little talk with her later. Raye had seen her too. He was sure of it. she looked shocked and appalled and angry. he needed to set things straight with her. he had tried to let her down gently but she still got mad and stormed out of the party. well......good ridance!! "hey Darien" she said shyly." what's up?" "nothing " he said, "Wanna dance?" "sure" she said happily. After about an hour and a half of dancing and talking they went out side to Andrew's balcony out side his bedroom. it was quiet and since no one was in the bedroom they had some privacy. "So what's with the out fit?" he asked unexpectantly. " it just doesn't seem like you" he amended quickly. "well, mina picked it out" she replied simpy. "do you not like it?" she asked after a few moments of uncertainty. "no, no i love it! it's just not like i see you dress like that everyday. Although i would have never thought that you would wear something like that." he wanted to tell her that he never wanted to see wear anything that revealing in public again but he knew it wasn't his place to do so. "Well, if it makes you feel any better i don't really like it. Mina forced..and i mean FORCED me to where it." she said with a grin." " then i think Mina's trying to test my patience." " what do you mean?" "sure you wanna know?" he asked taking a step forward "yes" she whispered, her throat going dry all of a sudden. he looked so intimidating in the moonlight. the next insrant she had been drawn up against his entire length and was on tippy toes.. he leaned his head down until his lips were just a breath away from hers. "still wanna know?" he asked huskily. "yes" she whispered in a low voice. his lips closed the gap between them and she closed her eyes and reveled in it. He tugged on her lips gently then drew the bottom one into his mouth and sucked gently. pulling her tighter against him he licked at her teeth willing them to open. She inhaled slowly as she opened her mouth. her back tingled from where he touched her. he used his tongue to make love to her mouth as his hands travelled along her back. he couldn't get enough of her. she was so luscious.  
  
he was so delicious. her hands made there way to his hair and neck. their tongues stroked each other and she pressed herself harder against him. a feeling she couldn't quite place seemed to be building up inside of that most secret part of her. she'd never experienced this before and she couldn't believe what she was doing. it just felt so good. her brain couldn't register to stop. "Darien.." she gasped out desparately after quite a whihe not really knowing what she was asking. "hmmm...sere...i ...we have to stop "  
  
"shh" she silenced him with a kiss.  
  
His hands tightened for an instant before letting go and stepping back. "Serena, i.." "its ok Darien." serena said feeling a little foolish. she was blushing profusely and everywhere of her body was tingliing, already missing his warmth. "Serena, it's not what you think," he said drawing her close and letting his arms hang around her waist. "Serena do you like me?" He asked in one breath. he was so scared. what if she said no? what if she laughed? he'd never put himself in this position before. he'd never been this vunerable to anyone. "Serena please tell me." he pleaded her silence scaring him. " i ..i do. alot. .....Darien please don't tease me about this. i..." she couldn't go on. her eyes were starting to tear up and she kept thinking that he was going to laugh at her and say it was just a joke or a dare. then she felt his lips brush hers in soft caress. "i like you too," he said in a husky voice,"alot." She looked up at him with a start, eyes wide. They were so deep and beautiful. but the most wonderful thing was that he looked so sincere. he meant what he said and this wasn't just a game. he liked her. he really liked her. "Oh Darien!" she cried throwing herself into his arms and giving him one of her imfamous hugs. his arms wrapped around her and he rested his cheek on top her head and just held her for a moment. he wasn't sure what the future held for them and he had alot of secrets but hopefully they would get through everything. but he woudn't think of that now. for now he was just going to enjoy holding her. He'd gone too far tonight. He shouldn't have kissed her like that but he just couldn't help himself. he'd wanted her for so long and everything just poured out in that one kiss.  
  
" Oh lita, it was so great!" serena said sighing dreamily. Lita had come over at the *ungodly*( ^.^) hour of 9:30 to find out what happened. After the party Darien had given her a ride home and and given her a slow, goodnight kiss. She had gone straight to bed humming and fell sleep dreaming of her prince. They were going to dinner and a movie tonight. Mina was coming over later to help Serena get ready and Ami had cram school so she couldn't come. "well, what'd i tell ya?" Lita asked grinning ear to ear. She was glad Serena was happy. "But what about Raye?!" serena asked horrified. she had totally forgotten about raye. could she really do this knowing that raye really liked Darien? "Serena, you both knew that one of you would get hurt. She'll just have to get over it." "But Lita, i know that if he didn't like me back i'd be crushed." "Sere, he broke up with her. " lita said plainly. "what? when" "At the party. i heard the whole thing. He told her that he thought that she might be getting the wrong idea about their relationship and that he wasn't interested in anything more than friendship. She seemed a little embarrassed but then she got angry at him for 'leading her on' even though he pointed out that he had never once asked her out. she was the one that did all the asking and he was just trying to be polite. Anyways she stormed out of the party. " "Why didn't i see then?" "You were talking to Andy." "Speaking of Andy. what did you tell him!!!!" she asked angrily. "Now Serena, he was just trying to help." "i'm going to kill you! i was so embarrassed!" she shrieked. And the chase began........... around the bed, down the stairs, over the couch and through the kitchen. well, it stopped at the kitchen, the girls sat down to have some pie that Ikuku-mama had just made , laughing and out of breath.  
  
Darien was so nervous. When was the last time he'd been on a date that he cared for? Ugh!!! andrew had come over earlier to gloat. He claimed to have known all along that Darien liked Serena. yeah right!.....well andrew does know Darien alot better than most. Well now he was sitting on the sofa in the Tsukino home wearing black dress pants and a dark blue, button front shirt, waiting for Serena while her dad was scrutinizing him. "Hey, Darien. Sorry i took so long." Serena appeared behind him. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a short summer dress and her hair that was in the odangos and her short hairs were curling around her face. She looked gorgeous and the gloss on her lips made her look even more the temptress. She took his arm and they walked out. "Be home by nine!" her dad bellowed. "Daddy!!! we already decided on eleven!" Giving Darien a threatening glare he went inside muttering to himself. "Sorry about that Darien." she said sheepishly. "It's ok," he said grinning," he doesn't have a gun does he?" "no," she replied laughing,"but he'll tell you that he does." "Already did. it was the first thing he said. i walked in your mom made me sit the your dad looked me straight in eye and said 'i have a gun'. It was kinda scary. he didn't say anything else after that. just... stared." they rode in comfortable silence the whole way there. they saw Cowboy Bebop.....The movie. .....(an: don't ask. if anyone has seen it great. i thought the title was oh so original!!!!!..wink..lol sorry....*_*). Darien had never really seen it before so Serena explained it throughout the movie. "so did you like it?" "it was ok, i don't get the point though. it's not like the world's really gonna be like that. i mean, think about it, it takes place 2 generatioons later and there is no way other planets can be deemed livable and colonated in such a short period of time" *serena sweatdrops* "that's why it's called a movie Darien. it's not real. jeesh, you're such a stick in the mud." serena teased. "ahuh," he replied giving her a sidewards glance,"well you are on a date with this stick in the mud and it's not over yet. Come on" he hurried pulling her to the car. "where are we going?" "for dessert." "Ooooo! yay! where?" "My place." he replied making her blush.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
at his apartment: "Oooh Darien! this is soooooo good! i had noo idea....ummm... omigod, Darien! This is the BEST cheesecake i've ever ate!" (an: we all know that you guys were thinking something dirty!^_~) "yeah well you can thank Andy, he said he made it but think it was actually Lita." he said with a lazy smile. It really was lita that made it he had seen her giving it to him today at the arcade. well at least their friends approved of them going out. it made things nicer. After they had their dessert Darien put on some soft music and they cuddled together on the couch in comfortable silence. Darien leaned a little closer and dropped a soft kiss on her temple. she snuggled closer and lifted her face to him. their lips were a breath away when all of a sudden a loud beeping came form her purse in the kitchen. "oh no" she muttered under her breath. she jumped up immediately and ran to the kitchen pressing the button with the symbol of the moon. Jupiter's face appeared on the screen,"sailor moon, get to the nightclub near the chinese restaurant you like so much, A.S.A.P.! youma attack." she said in one short breath and then disappeared from the screen before serena could respond. "Serena? is everything alright?" Darien asked coming into the kitchen. "umm...yes, no, i mean i have to go ." she said hurriedly trying to make her way past him. "Serena, what's going on?" "nothing. lita just paged me and asked me to come over. i gotta go." she said getting past him. "let me give you a ride." he finished lamely, but she was already running down the stairs.  
  
At the club three powerful youmas were draining people of their energy.....and fast. jupiter and mars were already down and mercury was scanning the situation from behind the bar counter.. the youmas all looked alike and they were spitting soome kind of acidy goo. it had already ate away at some of mars' hair and clothes and forced Jupiter to take off her boots. Sailormoon rushed over to Mars seeing that she was the closest and pulled her behind a table that had fallen down. then got up. "Stop right there!" she demanded of the youma as she stood away from where she hid Sailormars. the youmas turned around from the group that were cowering away from them and faced her. they didn't say anything but started making a sluggish path towards her. "MOON TIARA MAGIC" she yelled throwing her tiara. but as she looked they weren't there. "what??" feeling a presense behind her she started to turn and saw the youmas land directly behind her. " *gasp*" one of then took her roughly by her arms, pinning them to her waist and threw her across the room crashing through wall behind the wall as shelves, glasses and bottles of alcohol broke onto her. the hard wooden shelves immoblized her legs as the shards of broken glasses cut the flesh all over her body. and it didn't help that the alcohol seeped into her open flesh causing it to sting and burn fiercly. "sailormoon! are you ok?" mercury asked fear in her eyes. "yeah, i'm ok." she respoonded weakly and barely audible. her head was pounding and she needed to get up and stop the attacks. the youmas didn't seem to care for the sailorscounts and went on attacking the people. 


	2. Chapter 4

OK, sorry fer being so very late on the update. so, i format everything on my computer but then when i put it online everything is un-done. i'm really sry fer the that but i dunno how to fix it. sry. enjoy the story and please please please review  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sailormoon was stuck. There was no way that she could get out from under the table. The youmas were attacking all the people. Mercury was trying to scan the demons so that they could figure out their weaknesses but they kept moving. they moved so fast! "Ugh! Venus! Mars! Jupiter! Are you guys alright??? i can't see anything from back here! Guys?! Guys?!" There was total silence. No one was screaming. She couldn't hear the youmas. "Guys?! Guys?!" she yelled, panicking. "What's going on?" Lying down on her back between the broken glass and alcohol Sailormoon tried to move the shelf. She shoved and shoved but it was not helping. The glasss was just digging deeper into her flesh. The alcohol was burning and there was blood everywhere. What was she gonna do? She had no idea what was going on. The senshi weren't answering and Tuxedo mask wasn't here. What was she gonna do? "Omigod," came a shocked voice, then, "Sailormoon! Sailormoon where are you?" "Tuxedo Mask?" she whispered to herself, could it be? "SailorMoon!!!" "Over here! Behind the bar! " she yelled back almost sobbing. In a matter of moments she was free of the shelf and Tuxedo was helping her up. "The girls," she gasped, "where are they?" "I'm sorry. I was too late. The youma drained their energy." Standing up now, Sailormoon surveyed the room. People were lyinng all over the place. Mercury, MArs jupiter and Venus had put up a fight but these youmas were too powerful. "You can heal them, Sailormoon. Go ahead, I'll help you." "i ...i dinno. I've never healed so many at one time." she said uncertainly looking into his eyes, so familiar, like I've seen them before, as though I"ve known them my whole life? "SailorMoon? Are you alright? You can do this he said cupping her face and looking straight into her eyes. "Yes. Yes i can." "Moon Healing Escalation!" "Thank you" sailormoon said to no one in particular as one by one people started to stir. They were gonna be ok. Then blacked out from pain and lack of strength. Tuxedo caught her and gently laid her down cradling her in his arms. She'd done good today. She healed all those people. Saved them from death's door. "Sailormoon!!!" Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus started running toward her. Without thinking why Tuxedo picked her up and said that he would take care of her and left before the senshi could protest or stop him. They still didn't trust him but they had to leave. People were waking up and they would see them. So the girls went to their respective homes and fell asleep saying a prayer for their friend. There was nothing that they could do. Tuxedo had left without a trace and they were dead tired from the events that night. Laying her down on the bed Tuxedo Mask wondered what was wrong with him. Why hadn't he just let the senshi deal with this. What if Andrew came by or worse, Serena! How the hell would he explain it! "God, help me!" "Uhh, Darien??" 


	3. Chapter 5

Chaptert 5  
  
"What ?!" Tuxedo leaned over to here what she was saying better. He could have sworn that she had said his name. Looking over her he went to get his first aid kit. She had dozens and dozens of cuts all over her legs from the broken bottles and she had huge bruises across her legs. He took off his mask, hat cape and jacket and threw them across the room. Sailormoon needed his attention now! She was in terrible pain from alll the alcohol that got on her wounds but at least she wouldn't be infected. Very carfully he started to wash her legs with soapy water. When he got to a large gash in her leg he applied some pressure to stop the bleeding. The bed sheets were getting soaked with all the blood coming from her. Pushing her skirt up he started to tie bandages over her cuts. Soon most of her legs was wrapped in bandages. He dabbed some rubbing alcohol onto a rag and began to clean the gash around her temple. "Ahh" she hissed. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Everything was out of focus. Closing her eyes again she tried to block out the pain. Darien stared at her. She was so beautiful. She reminded him of someone... "Where am i?" Sailormoon asked interupting his thoughts. "You're at my apartment, Sailormoon. You had a rough night. i.." "DARIEN??!!!" she yelled sitting up, " You're Tuxedo Mask!" "huh?" he said then remembering that he'd taken off his mask: "Damnit!" "Look you can't..." "Shh, I know, " she said smiling. Then she did the most unexpected thing; she leaned over and kissed him . Softly and slowly no the lips. She wrapped her arms around him proceeded to kiss him deeper, harder. Darien couldn't help it. For come reason he had to kiss her. She was so warm and strong. He could feel her energy, her power. "no," he said softly, pulling away," no, I can't. I'm..I'm seeing some one Sailormoon and i like her alot." She started to laugh. "Hahaha! Oh Darien!" She exclaimed and proceeded to kiss him again. "No! I said no I.." "It's me Darien!" "What are you talking about i know who you are!" "haha! Are you sure?" "It's me Darien, Serena." she said detransforming. "what OMG! you're naked when you do that!" he said without thinking. "What! you ecchii! Is that all you can say!" He smiled slyly at her at her then pulled her to him and wrapped her in a deep kiss. He laid her back onto the bed as he slid his tongue in her mouth. He slid it across her teeth, onto her own tongue, and stroked the roof of her mouth. "umm, uhh, Darien...oh.." he began to kiss down her throat and to her shoulders. His hands slid under her blouse and he he stroked her from breast to hip. "Darien, I think that we should talk." Reluctantly Darien released her and lay on his side. She snuggled next to him and thay began to ....talk, (AN: I on the other hand would have been trying to undress him. ^_~)  
  
ok, i'm gonna stop there only because my brain's just committed suicide and i can't think of anything else. well please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The End?? i dunno u tell me 


End file.
